Mr Monk and His Brother's Date
by iloveromance
Summary: Monk fans will remember that at the end of "Mr. Monk Goes Home Again" Natalie agreed to go on a Friday night date with Ambrose. Unfortunately we never got to see how it turned out, so this is my imagining of that evening.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Monk and His Brother's Date

Chapter 1

Natalie searched through her closet, looking for the perfect outfit. It had to be stylish, but not formal. Normally she didn't agonize over choosing something to wear, but then again, this was no ordinary date.

"I don't know why you're going to all this trouble." Adrian said as he organized a row of Natalie's sweaters by color and fabric.

"Mr. Monk, this isn't just a normal date." Natalie said. "It's... special."

"But that's what I mean! Why did you have to say _yes_?"

"He asked me. And... I like him."

Adrian ran out of the closet, holding his hands over his ears as he paced the room.

"No! No! No! Natalie! You _can't_ like him!"

Natalie laughed. "Why not, Mr. Monk?"

"Because! He's my brother! Wouldn't that make us... _related_?"

"Only if I married him, which I don't plan on doing."

"You like him don't you?" Natalie said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go out on a _date _with him!" Adrian said, holding his hand over his eyes.

"Mr. Monk... what am I going to do with you?"

Adrian froze. "What do you mean? You're not leaving me are you? I'll never find another assistant at this late hour, and-"

Natalie put her hands on Adrian's shoulders. "Mr. Monk! Relax! I'm not going anywhere. It's just a figure of speech."

His face lit up. "You mean you're not going on the date?"

When she rolled her eyes, he sighed. "Another figure of speech, right?"

Natalie pushed through a rack of clothes until she came to a pale blue satin shirt. "This will be perfect! It will go great with a pair of khaki pants and... Oh damn! It's all wrinkled. I can't wear this!"

"Sure you can!" Adrian said.

Natalie turned and put her head on Adrian's forehead. "Are you feeling well? I just said it was wrinkled."

Adrian shrugged. "Ambrose isn't going to care what you look like. I don't."  
Natalie's blood boiled. She loved Mr. Monk but sometimes he was downright infuriating. Like right now! Angrily she yanked the blue shirt off the hanger and threw it on the bed. Within seconds, she had set up the ironing board and was heating up the iron.

"You're _ironing_?" Adrian asked incredulously.

"Well, just because YOU don't care what I look like doesn't mean that someone else won't either!" Without waiting for the iron to reach full heat, she began ironing the shirt.

"Um... you missed a spot." Adrian pointed out.

"Shut up, Mr. Monk!" Natalie yelled louder than she meant to.

Suddenly she saw him flinch and realized that she had hurt him. She watched as he wearily walked into the living room.

She sat the iron upright and went after him. "Mr. Monk?" He turned away from her and started at the wall. Gently she reached out and touched his back.

"Mr. Monk, I'm sorry. I guess I'm kind of nervous about this whole thing."

"I know just the thing that will help."  
"Really? What's that?"  
"Don't go."  
"Mr. Monk, I already told him I would! It'll break his heart if I don't go now. What would you have done if Trudy had broken a date with you?"  
Adrian ignored the question. "So what am I supposed to do while you're out with my brother?"

"Well you can stay with Julie."

"Natalie! I don't need a babysitter! Dr. Kroger told you that!"

"No, but Julie does! I know she's in high school, but I'd just feel better if someone was there with her."  
"So how much do I get paid?" Adrian asked.

"You expect me to _pay_ you?" On _my_ salary?"

"Yes! I do!" Adrian said.

"But you've stayed with Julie before and didn't ask for money!"  
"Yeah, but the last time you weren't going out with my brother." Adrian said.

Natalie sighed. "Okay Mr. Monk. You win. Just take it out of my paycheck."

"Really?" Adrian's face lit up at the thought.

"Just leave a little in there for Julie and I, okay?"

Natalie finished ironing the shirt and laid it on the bed.

If Ambrose was anything like his brother, she was in for one heck of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Julie's face lit up when her mom entered the living room.  
"Wow! You look great!"

She suppressed a smile when her mom gave herself the once-over in the mirror.

"Really? You don't think it's too much?"  
"Mom, relax! It's perfect!"

"Thanks Honey. What would I do without you?"

"Well for one thing, you'd be a nervous wreck! Just be _you_, okay? Ambrose likes you for who you are."

"Since when are daughters supposed to give their mothers dating advice?" Natalie laughed, hugging Julie tightly.

Julie looked at her watch. "We'd better go. We're going to be late for Mr. Monk's"

"That's the last place that I'd want to be late." Natalie said.

------

"Hey, Mr. Monk!" Julie exclaimed when Adrian answered the door. "We're going to have so much fun tonight, aren't we?"  
"If you say so, but I don't see how, when-"  
"You guys are going to have a great time!" Natalie said. "I almost wish I could join you."  
"Really?" Adrian's face lit up.

"No." Natalie said. "So can we come in for a second?"  
Adrian opened the door wide. "Of course. Come inside. Make yourself comfortable for a few minutes, or an hour or two..."

When Natalie took off her coat and laid it on a chair, Adrian looked her up and down. "Natalie!"  
"What, Mr. Monk?"  
"Well, it's just.... you can't go like that!"  
"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Natalie demanded.  
"It's all wrong!" Adrian said.

"But Mr. Monk, you helped me pick out this shirt! You even watched me iron it."

"And you took me seriously? Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"

"I don't remember you saying anything sarcastic." Natalie said.  
"My point exactly." Adrian said.  
Natalie gave him a blank stare. "Sometimes I just don't understand you, Mr. Monk."  
"Well, that makes two of us" he added.

The clock on the mantle chimed. "Oh, I'd better get going! Ambrose will be upset if I'm late."

"Yeah, you should probably do that." Adrian said miserably.

"Mr. Monk, everything will be fine. You'll see. You and Julie are going to have a great time, I promise. Now take good care of him, Honey." Natalie said, winking at her daughter.

"I will Mom." Julie said. She handed her mom her coat. "Have a good time, and tell Ambrose that the cardiologist says _hello_!"

Natalie gave her a confused look. "Cardiologist?"

"Halloween costume?" Julie reminded her.

"That's right. I had forgotten about that." Natalie said. "Well, goodnight, Mr. Monk. I'll be back before midnight, I promise."  
"Midnight!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. How about 11? Is that better?"

"I'd prefer ten minutes from now." Adrian said.

Natalie patted his shoulder before heading out the door. "Mr. Monk, if it were up to you, I'd never go anywhere by myself."

"And that's a bad thing?" Adrian called after her, but she didn't hear him.

He stood at the door a long time, watching her drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ambrose lived in a quiet residential neighborhood in Tewkesbury, about ten minutes from Mr. Monk's house. As she turned onto Oakview Street, Natalie could see the familiar blue and white Victorian style home. She had been here only days before, on Halloween night. She hadn't expected Ambrose to show interest in her and was flattered when he asked her out. She hesitated before accepting because of her relationship with Mr. Monk. It would feel awkward, dating your boss's brother. However, when she saw how sincere Ambrose's invitation was, and how much it meant to him, she had a change of heart;' much to the dismay of Mr. Monk.

She pulled up in font of the house and did a quick check of her appearance in the rear view mirror. Before she knew it, she was standing at the front door, ringing the doorbell. Several seconds passed without a sound and she began to worry.

_Please don't tell me he changed his mind._

Suddenly she heard footsteps and Ambrose's face appeared in the tiny window. He smiled when he saw her waving at him. Slowly the door was opened.

"Hi Natalie." he said shyly.

Natalie resisted the urge to hug him and extended her hand instead.

"Hi Ambrose." She said with a smile.

He took her hand, shaking ever so lightly and then let go. The door opened wider. "Please, come in."

Natalie walked inside and took off her coat. "Is there somewhere I can put this?"

Ambrose rushed to grab the coat from her. "Allow me." He held the coat on his arm and gently hung it in the closet. Natalie smiled at the simple gesture.

A heavenly aroma wafted into the kitchen. "Something sure smells good." Natalie observed.

"Pasta Primavera. It's Dad's favorite." Ambrose said.

"Oh Ambrose, you didn't have to go to all that trouble for me."

"It was no trouble." Ambrose said. "I make it every night, although I usually make too much. I eat alone you know." He smiled sadly.

Touched by his sincerity, Natalie placed her hand on his shoulder.

Seconds passed in silence. "Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Ambrose asked.

"Yes, I would love to, Ambrose. I didn't get to see much of it before... you know..."

"Because we were at the hospital." Ambrose said.  
"That was a scary moment, wasn't it? I'm so glad you were okay."

"Really?"

"Mr. Monk and I were so worried about you." Natalie admitted.

"Thank you. I was worried about me, too." Ambrose said.

They walked up the stairs until Ambrose came to a sudden stop at a doorway. "We can't go in there. That's Dad's study. We're not allowed in there."  
"I remember." Natalie said. "Everything should be left exactly the way it was."

Ambrose's face lit up at the memory. "That's right. He'd be upset if anything happened to it."

"I can understand that." Natalie agreed.

They rounded the corner and came to another closed door. "This is a very special room" Ambrose said. Slowly he opened the door revealing a pale blue room, filled with sports memorabilia and albums."  
"Wow, I didn't know Mr. Monk was into music and sports."  
"He's not." Ambrose said.  
Natalie looked at him in confusion.

"He just wanted to fit in." Ambrose explained.

The admission broke Natalie's heart.

_Oh Mr. Monk...._

A bell sounded from downstairs.  
"Oh! Dinner must be ready. Excuse me, Natalie." Ambrose rushed past her and down the stairs, as Natalie followed close behind.

'I want our meal to be perfect."

Natalie smiled. "And it will be perfect, Ambrose. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What's for dinner, Mr. Monk?" Julie called from the kitchen.  
"I don't care. I'm not really hungry." Mr. Monk replied.

"Mr. Monk, I didn't mean _you,_ I meant _me_!" Julie said. "I'm hungry! Mom says you're supposed to watch me, so doesn't that include making me dinner?"

Mr. Monk sighed as he got up from his favorite chair and walked into the kitchen. "Can't you make something for yourself?"

"Um, yeah... I guess. "Julie said, taken aback by his question."Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Just don't make a mess in there, okay?"  
"But Mr. Monk, you _love_ cleaning up messes!"

"Oh yeah..." Mr. Monk said, as though suddenly remembering.

His sullen tone brought Julie of the kitchen. "Are you okay?"  
"Why would you ask me something like that?"

Julie shrugged. "No reason. Are you sure you don't-"

"I'm fine, Julie!"  
Mr. Monk's harsh tone startled her. He'd never yelled at her before. Shaken by his sudden change in mood, she went back into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, then ate it alone. When she finished, she cleaned up the kitchen as much as possible then quietly walked into the living room. Mr. Monk was reading in his favorite chair and she cast a quick glance at him.

She was almost into the hallway when she heard him.

"Julie?"  
She winced and turned around, wondering what he would do. He was obviously mad at her, and she hated to think that it was her fault. She wanted so much to be friends with him.

"Yes, Mr. Monk?"  
He motioned for her to come closer. Her throat felt dry as she moved toward him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, okay?"

"It's all right, Mr. Monk. Are you sure _you're_ okay?"

"No, actually."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. Did you find something to eat?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me use your kitchen. Can I call my friend Susan?"  
"Is it long distance?"

"On my cell phone, Mr. Monk." She said, smiling as she held up a cotton candy pink flip phone.

"Okay then. You can go into the guest room, if you want."

Julie hugged him, causing Mr. Monk to flinch. "Thank you, Mr. Monk. I cleaned up the kitchen and everything, but you might want to double check to make sure I did a good job."

Before he could answer, she disappeared.

Adrian resumed reading, but he couldn't keep his mind off the state of his kitchen. It was terrible not knowing. He stood and slowly made his way to the kitchen. The countertop gleamed and there was no evidence of a meal anywhere.

His eyes landed on a brown bag in the middle of the counter, and underneath a note scribbled on a yellow memo pad. The words on the page made him smile.

_Dear Mr. Monk,_

_I'm sorry I made you mad. I thought you might be hungry so I made you a sandwich too. I used exactly two pieces of cheese and three slices of meat, just the way you like it. I was extra careful to make everything come out even. Thank you for watching me while Mom is out with Ambrose._

_Love, __  
__Julie. _


	5. Chapter 5

"Ambrose, this is wonderful." Natalie said as she took another bite of the pasta primavera.

"Thank you." Ambrose replied. "I hope I didn't make too much... or too little."

"No, this is perfect. I'm sure there will be plenty." Natalie said, savoring every bite of the delicious meal.

They ate in comfortable silence. "So, how's Julie?" Ambrose asked suddenly.

Natalie smiled. "The _cardiologist _says to tell you hello."

"Oh yes, her Halloween costume. So where is she now?" Ambrose asked.

"Mr. Monk is staying with her." Natalie said. "I hope they're having a great time."

"Natalie... Can I... ask you something?"  
"Of course, Ambrose. You can ask me anything."

"Are you having a good time here? With me? Because if there's something else you'd rather be doing, I-."  
Natalie reached across the table and covered his hand with hers.

"I'm having a wonderful time with you, Ambrose. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Her kind words made him smile. "Is-is it okay if I tell my father and Adrian that we had a date?"

"I think your father would like that." Natalie said.

"What about Adrian? I mean... was he upset when you told him that you were coming over?"

Natalie sighed. "He wasn't mad, Ambrose. Just a little..."She hunted for just the right word. "... uncomfortable with the idea."

Ambrose shot up from the table. "I knew it! This is my fault! Adrian is the last person I would want to make uncomfortable."

"Ambrose, don't blame yourself. Mr. Monk will be fine. He was very kind to stay with Julie tonight. He even helped me pick out this blouse."

Ambrose smiled. "It's very nice. It brings out the color in your eyes."  
Natalie's heart warmed at the compliment; even if her eyes were green and not blue.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at Ambrose in confusion. "Sorry? For what?"  
"For making you feel uncomfortable." Ambrose explained.

"You didn't, Ambrose."

"You're blushing, which, according to _Webster's Dictionary_ is _a reddening of the face from shame, modesty, or confusion_."

"Well, I'm not ashamed at all. I promise. Just... flattered."  
"Withdrawn. It won't happen again." Ambrose said.

"Just relax..." Natalie said. "It was a nice thing to hear."

Ambrose grinned and looked at his watch. "I'd better clear these dishes from the table. I've made us late."  
"Late? For what?"  
"I should have finished dinner thirty-seven minutes ago." He said. "I'm usually on 26 down by now."  
"26 down?"  
"In the New York Times Crossword puzzle."  
"Oh. Mr. Monk likes to do those, too."

"Yes, but he never finishes them." Ambrose pointed out.

Natalie laughed. "That's right. Every day he has me go online and print out ten copies, in case he doesn't fill in the squares evenly enough."

"Exactly. It's so important. That's why I use a Number 2 pencil." Ambrose said, as he began to clear the dishes from the table.

"Let me help you." Natalie said. She grabbed her plate and silverware and followed Ambrose into the kitchen. "I'll just rinse these off and then put them into the dishwasher."

"Stop!" Ambrose yelled, almost causing Natalie to drop her plate.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I have a system for doing dishes and it must be followed exactly." Ambrose said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have known. Why don't you show me how you want it done and I'll help you."

Ambrose took the wet plate from Natalie's hand and poured the tiniest drop of dish soap onto its smooth surface. Then he donned a pair of rubber gloves and scrubbed the plate until it shone.

After both plates were sparkling clean, he washed the silverware and then opened the dishwasher door. Ever so slowly, he pulled out the bottom rack and placed the plates between the spokes.

"This is amazing." Natalie said, examining the plates for the first time. "You and Mr. Monk have the same exact dishes."

"Really?" Ambrose asked, strangely surprised.

"Did you buy him a matching set or did he buy them for you?"

"None of the above." He said, startling her with his answer.

After several minutes he closed the dishwasher and smiled. "I think we're finished in here. Shall we go into the living room?"

"I'd like that." Natalie said, suddenly wishing that she had met Ambrose a long time ago.

He was so different than any other man she had ever been out with; and although that should probably freak her out, she found it very gratifying.

Her heart did a tiny little flip and she couldn't help but wonder what it could mean...


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Monk, you can't be serious!" Julie said in protest.

"Now Julie, remember what your mom said." Adrian warned. "She told you to mind me and do as I say."  
"But Mr. Monk it's only 10:04!" Julie said.

"I know..." Adrian sighed. "You should have been in bed four minutes ago! At least 10 is an even number!"

"But it's Friday night!"  
Adrian shrugged. "So?"  
"So I haven't had to be in bed by 10 since the sixth grade! Mom always lets me stay up until at least midnight on the weekends."

Adrian looked at his watch. "Oh no..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's 10:05. Your mom is going to kill me."  
"And Susan's gonna kill _me_!" Julie said. "You totally made me hang up on her and we were right in the middle of talking about a homework assignment that she missed!"

"Well, you'd better get to sleep. Your mom will be home soon." Adrian said.

"But Mr. Monk!"

When Julie saw Adrian's unusually stern look, she sighed. "Okay, you win. But this is so unfair!" She turned to walk down the hallway, but then stopped and looked at him. "Can I at least watch a movie? Mom always lets me watch TV in bed."

Adrian hesitated. "Okay... But your mom's not going to like this!"

"Mr. Monk, relax! I'm sure she's having a great time with Ambrose."  
Adrian groaned. "That's what I'm afraid of."


	7. Chapter 7

"This is nice." Natalie sighed as she leaned back against the sofa cushion.  
"Yes, it is a comfortable piece of furniture." Ambrose said.  
Natalie laughed. "I meant... being here with you."  
Ambrose looked at her in disbelief. "You... You really mean that?"  
Natalie smiled. "Yes, Ambrose. I really do."

"I'm sorry we can't go out somewhere. I'm agoraphobic, you know."

She turned to him and laid a hand on his arm. "I'm having a wonderful time, Ambrose."  
"Would you like to watch television? I don't watch much myself." Ambrose said.

"That would be nice." Natalie said.

She watched as Ambrose reached for a small cardboard box and opened it, revealing a pristine black remote that was still in the plastic wrap, and had to bit her lip to keep from smiling. He was so much like his brother.

"How about this?" He asked when the television came to life.

"Ambrose, that's a test pattern."

He stared; mesmerized by the colored bars, unaware that Natalie was gently taking the remote out of his hand.

"May I?" She asked.

"Of course."

She flipped through the stations stopping when something caught her interest.

"God I love this movie." She sighed, watching as Cary Grant kissed Ingrid Bergman. "It's so romantic."

Ambrose shifted uncomfortably on the plush sofa cushion.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Natalie said. "Do you mind if we watch this?"

"Absolutely." Ambrose said.

Natalie was unable to tear her gaze away from the romantic scenes that unfolded on the screen, seemingly unaware that Ambrose was staring at her.

He wondered if Adrian knew how lucky he was; being able to see her every day. He just couldn't understand why Adrian didn't realize how wonderful Natalie was. Trudy had been gone for eight years, but Ambrose knew that his late wife would understand. However, there was no changing Adrian's mind when it came to Trudy Monk.

Natalie was so beautiful; her short blonde hair falling softly across her forehead, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled.

He had the strangest urge to reach over and brush the hair from her forehead, but he didn't dare. What if she became angry? He couldn't bear the thought of Adrian and Natalie both being angry at him.

It was hard enough for Ambrose to admit that he was the one who was partially responsible for Trudy's death. If only he hadn't called her.

No. He refused to even think about that horrible day. Adrian had forgiven him long ago and that's what mattered.

Suddenly he heard a sniffle and he looked over at Natalie, stunned to see that she was crying.

But why?  
He was sure he hadn't done anything to upset her. When he turned his attention back on the screen, he could see Ingrid Bergman begging Cary Grant not to leave her.

Wordlessly, he handed Natalie an unopened box of Kleenex, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Thank you, Ambrose. I usually don't cry like this, but this movie is just..."  
"It's okay." Ambrose said.

It broke his heart to see her crying, and before he realized what was happening, his arm was draped across her shoulders.

Suddenly he began to panic. Should he move his arm, and risk making her mad, or should he feign innocence? He couldn't explain to her why he was touching her. Heck, he couldn't really explain it himself. His heart raced as he frantically tried to think of a proper solution.

But then something amazing happened...

She smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

At that moment he was happier than he'd ever been before.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrian paced back and forth in his living room, taking great caution to ensure that he wore an even pattern in the carpet.

_This is terrible!_

He picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number.

"San Francisco Police Department."

"I need Captain Stottlemeyer right away!" Adrian yelled.

"Who's calling?"  
"Adrian Monk! Tell him it's urgent!"

A sigh came from the other end of the line. "Mr. Monk, this is the third time you've called in the past five minutes!"

"So why hasn't he called back? This is an emergency!"

"Sir, you have to give me a chance to get the message to him. Now please calm down and he'll call you as soon as he can!"

Exasperated, Adrian slammed the phone down. When he looked at the clock, he grew even more anxious. In mere seconds, it would be midnight. Sure enough, almost every clock in the house began to chime.

"No! No! No! Make it stop!" Adrian yelled. He put his hands over his ears and walked around in circles, in an effort to stop the onslaught of noise.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from the hallway and he sighed with relief. "Thank God, I was worried sick and... Oh..."

"Mr. Monk, what's going on?" Julie asked. "Why are you yelling?"

"Don't you see what time it is?" He yelled again.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you woke me up, but..."

"It's after midnight!"

"So?"

"So, where is she?"  
"Who?"

"Your mother! How long could it possibly take to go on a..." He cringed, "_date_ with Ambrose?"

"Mr. Monk, calm down! I'm sure she's fine!"

"It's not _her_ I'm worried about. It's _them_!" he cried.

"She's been out way later than this before." Julie pointed out.

"But not with Ambrose!"

Julie smiled. "Mr. Monk, are you... jealous?"

He stared at her, incredulous. "_Jealous_? Are you _crazy_?"

Julie shrugged. "Well, are you?"  
"Why would I be jealous of your mother?"  
"I meant jealous of Ambrose." Julie said. "Don't you like my mom?"

Adrian shuddered at the thought. "Well, of course I like her! Just not the way you're implying. She's my assistant, after all!"

"Yeah, but..."  
The ringing phone startled Adrian, and he ran to answer it.

"Adrian Monk."  
"Monk? What's going on? My secretary left me 20 messages from you. What's the big emergency?"  
"It's terrible, Captain." Adrian moaned.

"Monk, if this is because you're out of wipes again, I swear I'll..."  
"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. Now I feel even worse! Oh, this is terrible!" Adrian moaned.

Leland sighed. "What's wrong, Monk?"  
"It's Natalie."

"Natalie? What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's missing, Captain! You've got to find her!"

"Missing? Oh God. Well where's Julie?"  
"She's here with me."  
"Dear Lord. When was the last time you saw her?"  
"She left a few hours ago to go over to Ambrose's house."

"Ambrose? What was she doing over there?"  
"Oh... it's terrible! I... I can't even say the word..." Adrian moaned.

"Try, Monk."  
"They're on..."  
"Come on, Monk. Out with it!"

"They're on a _date_." He said the word so softly; it came out in a whisper.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. What were they doing?"  
"A _date_." Adrian said again, a few decibels louder.

"Monk, you're gonna have to speak up. I still can't hear you!"

Adrian sighed. "A DATE!" he yelled.

When there was silence on the other end, he began to panic. "Leland? Leland? Can you hear me? Hello? Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm here Monk. A _date_? Wow... well... how did this happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Adrian said miserably.

"Wow... so Natalie and Ambrose are on a date. Now I've heard everything." Leland said.

"She's not home yet, Captain! You've got to find her!" Adrian cried. "There's no telling where they went!"

Leland chuckled. "Well if she's with Ambrose, I'm pretty sure they haven't gone far."

"Oh no..." Adrian groaned.

"Look, if it will make you feel better, Randy and I will drive over there and make sure she's okay. I'll even bring an extra officer."  
"Bring the whole police force!" Adrian said frantically.

"Now Monk you've got to calm down!" Leland said sternly.

"So you'll do it? You'll put out an APB?"

"Um, no... I'm not going to put out an APB, but I'll go check on her. Now you stay there with Julie and calm down! That's an order, do you understand? Wow... Ambrose and Natalie on a date. I just can't believe it."  
"Captain please!" Adrian cried. "We're wasting valuable time!"

"All right Monk. Calm down and stay here. I'll call you when we've found her."  
"Are you okay, Mr. Monk?" Julie asked, startled at his pale complexion. She took the phone from his hand and placed it back in the holder.

"What's wrong? Who was that on the phone?"  
"I'm fine, Julie. Just a little... weak." He sighed.

Julie ran into the kitchen and returned seconds later with a glass of water.

"Thank you."

Julie watched in astonishment when Adrian took the water and drank the entire glass in one gulp.

"Um. Mr. Monk? That's tap water."

But he didn't seem to hear her. Instead he studied the decorative blue lines that were etched into the glass.

"Mr. Monk, she'll be home soon." Julie said. "She probably just lost track of time."

"Ooohhh..." Adrian moaned.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep. I'm pretty tired. Good night, Mr. Monk." Julie said. "Get some sleep." She hugged him tightly, causing him to flinch.  
"Don't worry about Mom, okay? She'll be fine."

But worrying about Natalie was all he could do at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Natalie opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room.

_Where am I?_

Groggily she sat up, peeling a blue blanket off of her shoulders.

Now how had that gotten there?

Oh God, what time was it? She glanced at the television, and focused on the colorful test pattern that filled the screen; a sure sign that the movie had long since ended.

She looked at her watch, horrified to see that it was after 1am. And... Where was Ambrose?  
She turned and found him sleeping next to her on the sofa.

"Ambrose!" She said, shaking him awake.  
He opened his eyes. "Is it morning?"  
"It might as well be! I can't believe this! Mr. Monk is going to kill me!" Natalie said.  
"Please tell me this isn't happening!"

"This isn't happening." Ambrose obliged.

She wanted to laugh, but her heart was racing with anxiety. How in the world was she going to explain this? They were just watching a movie!

What if Mr. Monk fired her? She simply had to keep her job! She didn't know what she would do if-.

A knock on the door startled her.

"I'll get it." Ambrose said in an amazingly calm voice.

Natalie scrambled to straighten her wrinkled clothes and then folded the blanket neatly before laying it on the sofa.

"May I help you?" She heard Ambrose ask.

"I'm looking for a Natalie Teeger." A voice said.

Natalie rushed to the door. "I'm Natalie Teeger." She stood, terrified when she saw the police officer standing before her. "Oh God, did something happen to Julie?"

"Who's Julie?" The officer asked.  
"My daughter. Why are you here?" Natalie asked.

"We got a call from an Adrian Monk, frantically looking for you." The officer explained. "Well, actually we got several calls."

Natalie opened her mouth to speak when she saw Leland and Randy come up to the door.

"Well, I think we found her, so your services are finished here." Leland said. He shook the officer's hand.

"Thank you for helping find her. I really appreciate it. You did a hell of a job."

The officer looked at him blankly and shrugged. "Thank you, Sir."

"Well, looks like you're safe and sound." Leland said to Natalie.

"Captain, what's wrong? Is it Julie?"  
"No, actually Monk called the station so many times looking for you, that I told him I'd come find you myself. Brought extra backup just in case."

"Hey." Randy said, smiling bashfully at Natalie. "Sorry to interrupt your _date_."  
"Randy! I told you not to mention that!" Leland said.

"It's all my fault." Natalie said. "I told Mr. Monk I'd be home by 11, and I guess I just...lost track of time."

"So... did you have a good time?" Leland asked, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a grin.

"Yeah, it was nice. Um... I should probably be getting home." Natalie said, glancing awkwardly at Ambrose.

"Okay, well, we'll let you kids say goodnight and I'm gonna go call Monk and tell him you're okay." Leland said.

Randy stared at Natalie and Ambrose in astonishment.

"You really went on a date with him?"  
"Let's go, Randy!" Leland said, pulling Randy toward the squad car.

Natalie watched, waving as Leland and Randy drove away. Slowly she turned to Ambrose.

"I'm sorry if I ruined your night." Ambrose said.

Natalie smiled and touched Ambrose's shoulder. "You didn't ruin anything. I had a wonderful time. I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"I don't want to have to put you through that again." Ambrose said. "I know you must have been bored and-."  
To his amazement, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

She smiled when his face reddened. "Why Ambrose, you're blushing."

"Natalie? Can I ask you something?" He asked shyly.

"Of course. Anything."

"Will you... I mean if you don't have anything better to do... Will you go out with me again?"  
Natalie smiled. "Absolutely."


	10. Chapter 10

Natalie's chest felt tight with nerves as she slowed the car to a stop in front of her house. The squad car was already there, which caused her more apprehension. Now she would not only have to explain this to Mr. Monk (which would be impossible!), but also to Randy and the Captain.

With a sigh she got out of the car and grabbed her purse. Seconds later she stood at the front door; her heart racing.

_Okay Natalie, you can do this. You've been calmer when investigating murder scenes!_

Her hand trembled as she put her key into the lock, but before she could turn the doorknob, the door opened.

Adrian stood there, his expression angrier than she'd ever seen before. She swallowed hard, determined to tell him the truth.

"H-hi. Mr. Monk, I'm so sorry that I'm late."  
"Damn right, you're late! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Natalie was stunned by his outburst. He'd never sworn at her before.

"I-I'm sorry. I just... I lost track of time."  
"Julie has been worried sick about you, Natalie!" Adrian yelled.  
Tears welled up in her throat and threatened to fall.

Damn... She hadn't thought about how Julie would react to this.

"Oh God... Is... she okay? I've got to talk to her... to explain..."

"Natalie, you don't have to explain anything." Leland said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I just checked on her, and she's sound asleep."

Natalie almost melted with relief, but this wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

"How was your date?" Randy said, snickering at the last word.

"Randy, I think we're finished here." Leland said. "Let's let these two talk, okay?"

"Thank you, Captain." Natalie said. "I really appreciate your looking out for Julie."  
"Monk here deserves all the credit. He was just worried about you, although I think he overreacted a bit." Leland said.

Natalie raised her eyebrows.

"You're right. This is Adrian Monk we're talking about. Goodnight, Kids." Leland called from the door before closing it behind him.

Natalie swallowed hard; and took off her jacket, laying it carefully on a nearby chair. "I-I'm gonna go check on Julie for a minute."  
"I just checked on her. She's fine." Adrian snapped.

Wordlessly, Natalie walked away and went into Julie's room. The room was dark except for the autumn moonlight that shone through the window. She picked up the comforter off of the floor and covered Julie, causing her to stir.

"Mom?" Julie said groggily.

"Yeah." Natalie whispered. "I'm sorry I woke you. I just wanted to check on you."  
Julie sat up and threw her feet over the edge of the bed, adjusting her eyes to the brightness of the moonlight.

"Where's Mr. Monk?"

"Oh... He's... in the other room. I guess I should go talk to him. He's pretty mad."  
"Yeah, I heard him yelling." Julie said.

"Oh God..." Natalie said, covering her face with her hands. "I'm probably gonna get fired."  
Julie smiled. "I doubt that."  
"Look, I wanted to explain why I was so late."

"You don't have to, really." Julie said.

"No, actually I do."  
"Well, first tell me about your date. How was it?" Julie asked, excitedly.

Natalie felt her face redden.

"Oh my God, Mom! You're blushing! You had a good time?"  
"It was wonderful, actually." Natalie said. "I mean... we didn't do much, obviously."  
Julie laughed and Natalie joined in, grateful for the happy moment.  
"So... elaborate!" Julie said, motioning with her hand.

Natalie sighed. "Well, we talked about you, and Mr. Monk, mainly. Ambrose made me dinner..."  
"Pasta primavera?"  
"Yes." Natalie said, laughing at the memory.

"Ambrose showed me around the house, and then we watched TV. Remember that movie that I told you that your dad and I saw on our first date?"  
"The Cary Grant one?"

"Yeah." Natalie said in amazement. "How do you remember that?"

Julie scoffed. "Well geez, Mom. Every time it comes on, you start crying. How could I not remember? Oh no... Tell me you didn't cry at Ambrose's house?"  
Embarrassed, Natalie looked away.

Julie laughed. "Wow... That must have been some date. So do you like Ambrose?"  
Natalie thought for a minute. "Yes, I do. I like him very much."  
"What about Mr. Monk?"  
"Oh God, I really need to talk to him. He was so mad. I've never seen him that angry before."

"He was worried about you." Julie said, unable to stop smiling.  
Taken aback by this news, Natalie sat down on the bed. "Really?"

"I think he was jealous." Julie said.

"Mr. Monk was jealous? Of me?" Natalie asked.

"No... Of Ambrose."  
Natalie was touched beyond words, and enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"Thank you, Honey. I really needed to hear that."

"You're welcome. Now go talk to Mr. Monk."  
Natalie kissed Julie on the forehead. "Goodnight, Honey. I'll see you in the morning."  
Julie lay on the bed and snuggled under the comforter. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Oh, Julie?" Natalie said from the doorway.  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
"I never told you the reason I was late."  
"Let me guess... You fell asleep?"

Natalie's eyes widened. "How in the world did you know that?"

Julie scoffed. "Mom, get real. I've never seen you actually stay awake through an entire movie!"

Natalie laughed as she closed Julie's door and walked into the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

Natalie walked down the hall toward the living room, prepared for the worst. Mr. Monk was furious with her; and she supposed she couldn't blame him. She stopped at the living room and peered inside.  
Mr. Monk sat in Mitch's favorite chair (the one she really should have donated to charity years go, but just couldn't part with), reading a book.

She almost hated to disturb him, but she had to get this over with. It was now or never.

Quietly she walked toward him. "Mr. Monk?"  
He looked up, as though surprised to see her. "You're still here?"

The question had an angry tone.

"Well, yeah Mr. Monk. It's my house."  
"Oh... right." Adrian said.

She sat down on the sofa. "Mr. Monk, we need to talk."

But there was only silence.

Hurt by his avoidance, she sighed. "Look, I know you're angry with me, but I want to explain, okay?"

"There's nothing to explain." He said abruptly.

"Mr. Monk, you don't have to listen to me, but I'm going to explain anyway. The reason I was so late is... Well... Ambrose and I were watching TV and I found a movie on... a Cary Grant one. Trudy liked Cary Grant, didn't she?"

The name of the actor brought a smile to Adrian's face.

"I thought so." Natalie said. "Well, this movie came on and I got all caught up in it. But I must have fallen asleep, and Ambrose must have too, because the next thing I knew..."

"Oh my God, you slept with my _brother_?" Adrian said, startling her with the outburst.

"Mr. Monk! I didn't sleep with him! I fell asleep on the couch next to him and..."

Suddenly she started to laugh. "Oh... I guess that did sound kind of bad."

Adrian sighed with relief. "Thank God..."  
"Mr. Monk I would never..."  
"Did you... have a good time?" He asked.

Natalie smiled. "Yes, Mr. Monk. I had a wonderful time. Is-is that okay?"  
Adrian shrugged. "Sure. Are you going to see him again?"  
"I'd like to, but only if it's okay with you." Natalie said. "In fact, you can come with me."  
"On a date? No... I don't think so." Adrian said.

"Well, no. Not on a date, but I know Ambrose would like to see you more often. In fact, he couldn't stop talking about you."

Adrian smiled. "Really?"  
Natalie nodded. "Mmm Hmmm."

"Wow..." Adrian said.

"He loves you, Mr. Monk."

"Me too."

Natalie smiled at Adrian's sentiment.

"Well, I should probably get you home, or did you want to stay here for the night?"  
"I guess I could stay here, if that's okay."

"Sure. Just let me get you a pillow and a blanket. I'll be right back."

"Thanks."  
Seconds later, she returned with the items and handed them to him.

"Mr. Monk, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."

"Were you really jealous of Ambrose tonight?"  
To her surprise, his face reddened.

She turned and walked out of the room, returning seconds later with a package of wipes.

"What are those for? I didn't ask for-."  
Ignoring his puzzled look, Natalie handed him a wipe before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mr. Monk. Goodnight."

Adrian watched as she disappeared around the corner of the hallway; the wipe still in his hand.

He took off his shoes and laid down on the sofa pulling the blanket over him.

Never once wiping Natalie's germs off of his face.

_THE END_


End file.
